


The Day I Met You

by glamglaceon



Series: Jude/Richard Tumblr RP [1]
Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, from an rp I am doing on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was going to meet with the king of Rieze Maxia and bumps into Jude in Fennmont.  They never thought a spark would ignite between them.  Based on a RP on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tales RP account on Tumblr for Richard. One day I reblogged a kiss meme and a few people responded, including a Jude. Ever since, we have been shipping this couple and I had an idea for a fanfic. They really are cute together. If you don't like the idea of these two together, then please turn around. Thanks.
> 
> PS: mxdicalstudent, on Tumblr, this is for you <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia or Tales of Graces f rights. They belong to Bandai Namco games.

"We have safely docked, your majesty."

Richard gave a wobbly smile and pushed himself off the chair he was sitting on. He didn't know he got seasick until recently. It wasn't like he traveled much as a child and whenever he did travel, it was always either by Turtlez or in a carriage. As he was a prince of the Windor kingdom, he could be easily assassinated if someone wanted the throne. Now that peace was on the horizon, the blonde could at least thin his guard a little. There were lots of people who wanted him to pay for what he had done, and he didn't blame them. What he could do at this moment is to soothe nerves.

His current mission was to extend peace treaties with the surrounding countries besides Fendel and Strahta. While pouring over maps of the world, he found himself interested in the country of Rieze Maxia, under the rule of King Gaius. He tried to look up the name in his library but didn't turn up much information, to his dismay. Richard liked to know who he was dealing with, so he could plan ahead of time on what he wanted to say and how to deal with that person. Ever since his father's poisoning, he was careful with everything. It would not do to make a mistake that could be fatal.

The blonde finally made his way off the ship and if he weren't a king, he would be kissing the very ground under his feet. Richard could already see people gathering in the port. He ignored them and cast his hazel eyes around to take in the sights. He vaguely remembers reading about how Fennmont, the city he had just pulled into, was under what they called a spirit clime. Due to this particular spirit clime, the city was cast under permanent darkness. Beautiful golden orbs were the main source of light other than the lights in the buildings. Richard found himself fascinated with everything as his guard surrounded him and took him inside the city itself. Like Barona, Fennmont was a busy city, mainly due to the prestigious medical school and research labs. It was the place to go if you wanted to be a medical doctor.

"You don't have to crowd around me," Richard murmured to his guards. "I have some time before the carriage arrives, so I wish to explore. Fan out and try to not look like you are keeping an eye on me. It would be suspicious."

He chuckled when he heard them mutter but they obeyed him. Hazel eyes glittered as he wandered around the center of the city, taking in the booths of various wares and the tall buildings. There were several pathways that branched off from the heart of Fennmont and he could see a huge palace down one of them. Another path seemed like it would take him to the medical school. He could see a glittering river before the school.

Richard was lost in the sights to not notice a student hurrying through the crowds. He yelped when the man collided with him and almost took him to the ground. The blonde wrapped an arm around the guy's waist to stop him from tumbling as well.

"I'm so sorry about that!" the man said, looking up at him.

Richard felt his heart constrict when he was greeted with apologetic golden eyes. He hadn't ever seen such a pair before. It contrasted with his pale skin and dark hair that was messy. The man was wearing a set of completely white scrubs and equally white shoes. From what he read about the medical school, he knew this to be their uniform.

"In a hurry, are we?" Richard asked casually, releasing him. Somehow his arm felt cold and empty.

The man blushed and nodded, shuffling his feet. "I lost track of time and I'm nearly late to class." He cocked his head to the side as he took in Richard's appearance. The blonde stood roughly 6 inches taller than him and dressed in a different fashion than what he had seen before. He wore thigh high black boots with buckles on the side (that can't be comfortable, the brunette thought), blue pants, a white shirt, and some kind of short black jacket and a cape. Considering the weather, the blonde should have worn something else. He had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The medical student felt his heart stop for a few seconds before beating rapidly.

Richard smiled at the man. "Well, no harm was done."

The brunette nodded. He wanted to run to the school but he felt rooted to the spot.

They both felt an awkward silence descend upon them and no one around them seemed to notice. The king's guards relaxed a little, having tensed when the man bumped into the king.

"I'm Richard Windor," the blonde said, wanting to break the silence.

"Jude, Jude Mathis," the brunette responded, holding out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Richard."

Richard's smile widened and he grasped Jude's hand. "Likewise."

"U-um, so, what brings you to Fennmont?" Jude asked, stuttering a bit.

"I'm visiting from another country." Richard pulled out a pocket watch and flicked open the top. "I do hate to end our conversation but my carriage is arriving shortly. I hate to leave but..."

Jude chuckled, rubbing his forearms. "I-I have to get to class, actually." He shuffled his feet again. "But, if you are in Fennmont again, I wouldn't mind meeting with you."

The blonde smiled wide. In his mind, he shot down the idea that Jude was asking him on a date. He had just gotten over his feelings for his best friend, Asbel. He didn't need another person to fall for. Not so soon anyway. "I would love that, Jude." He stepped forward until he was near the brunette and he leaned down just a little to whisper into his ear. "Be careful who you bump into, yeah?" He patted his shoulder and sauntered off, missing the cherry blush on Jude's face.

\----

Jude found he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork today. His mind would go back to the gorgeous blonde he met a week ago and he found himself blushing again. He wished he had had more time to speak with Richard, to get to know him. From seeing how the man was clothed, he wanted to learn where he came from. Jude had gotten back not long ago from his journey. Now that there was a way between Elympios and Rieze Maxia, he could visit Alvin when he wanted (if he wanted to). Alvin, once he found out Jude was bisexual, started to become more flirty with him. The smaller man ignored him, his heart still torn over what happened to Milla. No one interested him as she did. It went beyond the simple fascination that she was the Lord of Spirits. So when he met Richard, feeling his heart race like it did when he met Milla, it was rather disorienting.

A knock on his door snapped him from his thoughts. Jude went to his door and opened it. He stared at the person on the other side of it.

Richard grinned at his expression. "You make an impeccable re-enactment of a fish out of water, Jude."

Jude closed his mouth as he thought about what he would say. "H-how did you..."

"Let's just say that I do my research well." Hazel eyes glinted in amusement. "Sooo, are we going to converse like this or are you going to let me inside your apartment?"

The medical student blushed and swung the door open. He berated himself as Richard walked in, eying the small space. How could one person's appearance throw him off like this? This wasn't how he normally acted.

"Do you need me to remove my boots, Jude?" Richard asked. "I don't want to dirty your floors."

Jude's gold eyes wandered down to the thigh high boots. He wondered how uncomfortable they were. "Um, you don't have to. It's not like you were walking through Fezebel March in the rainy season." He scampered to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Richard walked over to where Jude had a couple comfortable chairs and sat down gracefully. "Tea, if you have it." He admired Jude's taste in art, what little works he had hanging on his walls. His eyes roamed over the table in front of him, where he guessed the brunette was doing work.

"Um, how was your trip?" Jude asked, setting a kettle on the stove.

"It was lovely." Richard looked up at Jude. "I did forget to mention it earlier but I came on business to Rieze Maxia. I wanted to speak to the king of this country."

"To Gaius?" Jude asked, surprised. Nowadays, it was hard to get an audience with the king. Just who was Richard?

The blonde nodded. "I met with King Gaius and my negotiations went as planned. Now I can go back to my country to report the good news."

The tea kettle whistled loudly, emitting a squeak from Jude. He had been absorbed in staring at Richard. With a faint flush, he removed the kettle from the heat and poured two cups. Walking to his living area, he handed one to Richard on a saucer and sat in the other chair. If his friends could see him now, they would be laughing, especially Leia. As they sipped their tea, they felt the awkward tension appear again. They were just starting to get to know each other and they were at a loss at what to say.

"So, your country, Windor..." Jude said slowly, blowing on his cup. "What's it like?"

\----

Richard had no idea how long he spent at Jude's apartment, as the sky was permanently dark, and he was captivated with whatever Jude said. He remembered the look on Jude's face when he found out who he was. It was rather priceless and so was the incoherent babble after. He had to calm the poor man down and tell him to continue calling him Richard and to treat him like a normal person. Thankfully, the smaller man did so. 

Jude finished his tale about the journey he underwent and Richard found another thing they had in common. He felt even closer to the student than he did when Jude ran into him.

"So Elympios is not just a country, but another world?" Richard asked, interested.

Jude nodded. "Yeah, we were rather surprised when we heard that. It was more of a surprise than finding out about other countries with totally different cultures."

"And you say there is a way to get there without space travel?"

"Yeah, there's a bridge that connects to a portal between the worlds. If you had some time, I could take you there."

Richard let out a sigh. "I wish that I could, Jude. I leave tomorrow for Windor. I am sure my advisers are quite anxious as to the negotiations."

"It must be rough, running a country," Jude said, finding himself scooting closer in his chair to the king. 

The blonde shrugged. "I knew I would have to run it the moment I underwent all my training as a boy. When I was on my own journey, I forgot all that. Until..."

Richard had told Jude some of his story too, including the moments where Lambda had possessed him. He didn't know why but Jude gave off an aura that he could be trusted. Maybe it was because he was going into the medical field.

Jude made a noise in the back of his throat and reached for Richard's hand. He laced his fingers around those slim pale ones and squeezed. His heart went out for the man. None of what he did was his fault and the king felt it was. The brunette wanted to help Richard with his burden but didn't know where to start or what to say.

Richard smiled and squeezed back. He cleared his own throat. "Anyway, it's not all bad. I just make all the final decisions, and occasionally go visit the cities under my kingdom."

"And to Asbel?" Jude asked softly. He had picked up on the man's feelings for his best friend and felt oddly jealous.

"Well, he has his own work. Plus he is happily married and taking care of his adopted daughter." Hazel eyes met gold eyes. "Just in case you were wondering."

Jude couldn't hide his blush. How could Richard figure that out? He was a clever man, but he had to be, if what he said was true. His father being murdered by his uncle, getting poisoned himself...

A pair of soft lips claimed his and Jude felt his eyes widen in shock. He stared at Richard, who stared back as he moved his lips a little, encouraging the brunette to join in. Jude wasn't sure if the king felt the same way he did or if he was just indulging him. Slowly he responded to the kiss, closing his gold eyes. They never progressed further than this and broke away when their lungs screamed for air. They panted, staring at each other.

"I am not playing with you, Jude," Richard said, cupping a cheek. "I felt something when you bumped into me that day a week ago. Something I hadn't felt ever since I got over Asbel. If you would have me, I would love to work this relationship out. I won't have many opportunities to visit and.."

Jude decided he had heard enough talking. He leaned in and kissed him, showing him rather than telling what his answer was. The distance issue would be hard but they would work it out. He had a feeling it would work.

\---- end ----


End file.
